1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to highly versatile exercise apparatuses. More particularly, the invention relates to a cable crossover exercise apparatus including a central weight stack and opposed extension arms. The invention also relates to a functional lift exercise apparatus including a central weight stack and substantially parallel extension arms. The invention further relates to a cable type exercise apparatus employing a pulley assembly with a 4:1 load ratio.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art of exercise apparatuses is replete with multipurpose machines providing users with a variety of possible exercising positions. Unfortunately, the majority of these exercise apparatuses are large, cumbersome and difficult to utilize.
Those skilled in the art will, therefore, appreciate the need for a compact, easy-to-use exercise apparatus which provides users with a variety of possible exercise positions. The present invention provides such an exercise apparatus.
In addition, these exercise apparatuses commonly employ a weight stack actuated by a cable which is pulled by users of the apparatus. Such arrangements present significant limitations affecting the usefulness of the exercise apparatus. For example, the range of exercises which may be performed with such cable actuated apparatuses is sometimes limited by the effective length of cable linking the weight stack with the user. In most instances, the effective useful length of the cable is limited by the height of the weight stack; that is, for each foot the cable is pulled by the user, the weight stack must rise a proportional distance. Where the rise of the weight stack is substantially equal to the distance which the cable is pulled, the effective useful length of the cable is limited to only a few feet since building weight stacks any larger would be cost prohibitive, as well as structurally undesirable.
Weight stack based exercise apparatuses also encounter problems as a result of the momentum created when the weight plates are lifted under the control of a cable. Specifically, when the weight plates are lifted upwardly at a fast pace, the generated momentum creates momentary reductions and increases in the perceived force encountered by the user of the exercise apparatus. Such momentary changes are highly undesirable.
As a result, a need further exists for an exercise apparatus overcoming the shortcomings of prior art cable assemblies. The exercise apparatus should provide an extended length of effective cable and reduce the undesirable effects of momentum created as the weight plates are moved up and down within the weight stack. The present invention provides such an exercise apparatus.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus including a resistance assembly and a cable linking a first extension arm and a second extension arm to the resistance assembly. The first extension arm includes a first end selectively supported adjacent the resistance assembly and a free second end from which the first strand of the cable system extends for engagement by a user. Similarly, the second extension arm includes a first end selectively supported adjacent the resistance assembly and a free second end from which the first strand of the cable system extends for engagement by a user. The first extension arm extends away from the second extension arm, moving the second end of the first extension arm away from the second end of the second extension arm to define an extended opposed spacing of the first and second strands.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus wherein the first extension arm and the second extension are substantially parallel as they extend from the resistance assembly.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus wherein the cable passes over a series of pulleys which create a 4:1 load ratio for each user handle.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention.